Edward Elric a A Class Detective
by SpirituallyInsane
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE A serious of cases which are about 4 to 5 chapters each. EDward Elric and Friends playing roles in the ever Famous Story about a detective in the 1800's Sherlock Holmes. Rated for some cases though the rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: sorry about the delay in Places we meet because I can't think of a good way to start the relation ship so the chapters will be kind of short but will come out faster. (this is just the characters so you won't be confused.

This was my idea for a story because I was bored and I would like to thank Chizu-sama for the idea YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist nor do I own Sherlock Holmes that belongs to Sir. Conan Doyle.

**Characters**

Sherlock – Edward

Watson - Alphonse

Irene Adler - Envy

Client – Homunculus

Mysterious Figure – HAHA I'm not telling

Housekeepers – Havoc, and others will eventually come

Moriarty – Roy (I pictured it)

Jack the Ripper – Scar

Moriarty's Butler – Riza (sorry fans but she will be in the story and her little gun to)

**AND other that have small or big rolls in it I just can't think of anymore right now anyway. But this is a series of stories that will be either 4 to 5 chapters long switching the client and case. **

**IF you do not read Sherlock Holmes (I don't blame you it's pretty old) or know Sherlock (though that's almost impossible) then you can PM me or leave a review of what you don't get and I shall tell everyone.**

Loveless-kage31


	2. Story 1: The mysterious Employer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Or Sherlock Holmes though this is my story but my friend gave me the idea while at a convention. We said it at the same time.

It's funny how things work.

Authors note: okay now I know people are wondering why I put Roy as Moriarty instead of the homunculus or scar or evil people like that. I Was going to put either Archer or Kimblee As Moriarty but I wanted Roy because of his and Ed's weird Rivalry. I hope that clears things. Another reason is I have other plans for Archer and Kimblee

Story 1: The mysterious Employer

Chapter 1: The mystery man (he came sooner then I thought)

Al's P.O.V (and it shall stay that until I change it)

I looked towards the pacing man as he walked up and down the small room that we were in. I had always been fascinated with the way Edward Elric worked. I myself have found myself wondering how he did it. Solved many cases in less time then it took the police to figure out what had happened.

Hi I'm Alphonse. That's all I know about myself. I don't have a last name. Why you ask? Well it's because I lost my memory a few years ago just before I met Edward Elric the detective of Tokyo. He's been all over the world trying to solve things. I admire him.

I am younger then Edward so what I enjoy going with him for he says I could be of some help.

Right now though the person I admire was pacing up and down up and down. Sometimes he would switch directions but not often.

Now why was the 'great' Edward Elric pacing. Well it's because he hasn't had a case in so long. This made his friend and partner slightly anxious. He just needed a case ever since Envy left. He still has the portrait up of him (or her).

Suddenly Edward stopped and looked out of the window that was in the room. I looked out it after him. Standing on the sidewalk was a man he was carrying an umbrella but it was not used. Despite the fact it was pouring out.

The man wore a black trench coat, a black hat and what looked to be a mask. He was definitely suspicious.

"Ah, someone seems to need help." I heard Edward say as he plopped down onto his chair. His feet propped up onto the table.

"May I ask how you know?" I asked curiosity in my voice for I was curious.

" My dear Alphonse it is elementary" he started looking at me he folded his gloved hands. "The way he keeps looking over here should be enough to say that he is not sure whether to come now or later. The unopened umbrella is proof that he had token a cart here and had gotten off in front of the house."

He stopped to take a deep breath and for I could plant what he said into my head. He then continued, "As you can see he is wearing all black to disguise himself and the mask makes a point that he doesn't want people to know who he is."

My eyes widened and I knew that my mouth was open as Edward laughed boisterously. "How do you know all of that, he could just be going across the street for all we know?" I said stating what I thought

"Oh no no no, my dear Alphonse the reason I know is that he is just about to ring the doorbell." And he was right the doorbell went off and the housekeeper went to open the door for their guest.

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked the one they had saw on the sidewalk. Edward got up and motioned to a seat. "Take a seat, sir and tell us what you need."

The man, they knew it was a man by the way his posture was and he was broad even covered by big clothing.

"I'm sorry to bug you at this time of night Mr.Elric but I'm dearly in need of our skills." The man's voice was strong and showed signs that he still was young maybe only slightly older then Edward himself.

"Tell us your story then, good sir. But first may we get your name?" Edward wanted to know the man's identity then he could truly find out if this man was trustworthy.

"Mr.Elric I wish to keep that private for now as I am not to fond of giving away my identity." The man and his voice seemed slightly tense now that Edward asked for is identification.

"I can already see sir, that you are a hard worker and are strong to. By your voice you are well mannered and kind to others. You help those in need. You have lifted heavy objects for the most part of your life." Edward said staring at his gloved hands that were now placed in his lap.

The man must have been in shock for he tensed greatly and his eyes were now wide. He started to stammer, "h-how did y-you k-know a-al-all that f-from just one l-look"

Edward smiled "IT is quite simple as I can see that your shoulders are broad thorough your coat, you are muscled and like to show that off because you seem to be uncomfortable from your disguise." Edward took a breath so the guest could take that all in. Then started again "And the Muscles are from the heavy lifting. I already pointed out that your voice showed that you were kind and well mannered."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Edward never stopped surprising me. I slowly took in his deductions and realized that they were fairly clear and obvious. That's when I decided to speak. "So do you now trust us with you identity?"

The man cleared his throat threw of his mask, coat and hat standing up at the same time he yelled "I am Alex Louise Armstrong from the Armstrong royal line. I am truly flattered that you know so much about me Mr.Elric!"

Both Edward and I sweat dropped at Mr. Armstrongs confession. He had stars around his head and in his eyes while spoke but what had stumped me was that he had tears streaming down his eyes.

" Now that you have introduced yourself, what may I do for you?" Edward said before stretching out on his chair again looking up at the ceiling ready to hear what interesting story this even more interesting guest might have.

HEY THERE!

I know short right? They will get longer. Well now I know some might be wondering why Al didn't call himself an Elric well they are Brothers but he doesn't know (as I stated) but Ed knows and as the STORIES progress more and more Al shall remember.

Oh and if you don't know Sherlock Holmes feel free to speak

Enjoy

Loveless-kage31


	3. the start of the case

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Fullmetal alchemist… I wish I did. But I enjoy reading about them.

Chapter 1

Story 2: The story of the Mysterious employer

"Well… Mr.Elric about some time now I have been employed at a mine digging for…almost anything" Armstrong said I watched Edward nod his head taking in the information.

"It was just a couple of days ago that I had started to get the impression that I would never meet this boss of mine." He took a breath and continued. " So I went to the office that was a little a ways from the mine. Once I got there though they did not permit me to enter. It was heavily guarded"

"Hmm" Edward nodded for him to continue the story.

"Well I tried the next day but it was boarded up and abandoned apparently there had been no one there at all over the years." His eyes were downcast. "Everyone of the workers were positively shocked and bamboozled by that information."

" I see the problem are you positive that something was there in that building to begin with?" Edward asked looking at the man in front of us.

The man nodded " yes there was everyone of the workers were sure of it. That's why I came to you hoping that you might be able to figure it out."

That's when I decided to state my opinion "Well now this might not be the most interesting of situations. But it is a mystery." I said tapping my chin thoughtfully a habit of mine.

"I see but will you help us figure out what has happened, Mr.Elric?" Armstrong had tears running down his face once again.

Edward sat up straight and stared Armstrong right in the eye. "Mr. Armstrong, we will be happy to take the case give us three days and we will have it solved. Guaranteed!"

With that Alex Armstrong of the Armstrong line walked to the door. "I await for the news, Mr.Elric. Thank you for your consideration."

Armstrong left the building leaving two minds pondering about what would happen.

**The next day **

I had woken up early from my slumber. I had also had much trouble attaining sleep last night for my thoughts were on the mystery. At first I thought it wouldn't be much fun but then after thinking about it, it sounds quite intriguing.

As I got to the kitchen I found Edward already sitting down reading the morning newspaper and nibbling a piece of toast.

I looked towards the headline '_so the police know about this case then'_

For the headline in dark bold letters read '**MINERS HAVE NO MANAGER' **then in smaller letters: 'was** there ever one or was it just a hoax'**

"Ahh, Good morning Alphonse you are up early I see." Edward said with that dignified voice that made people wonder if he wasn't a adult in a 19 year olds body.

Yep. You heard that right. The famous detective Edward Elric was only 19 years old.

Me myself am only 18. "Good morning to you as well, Edward. And it is not that early if you already have the paper."

"You are observant and intelligent to qualities which are nice when a specially difficult case happens to rear its head, that and you are and excellent listener not to mention a companion." Edward chuckled lightly.

About two hours later, both were fed, cleansed and ready to go investigate the mine and the surrounding area.

Hopefully they will find something to give them a lead on where to solve this mystery.

Hi I told you the chapters would be shorter and that because I have to get some ideas takes out Sherlock Holmes book okay I won't cheat.

_**These ideas and cases are all original.**_

_**Off Topic: did you know singing takes more out of you then dancing**_

_**Loveless-kage31**_


End file.
